Golf trolleys are convenient for carrying golf clubs, balls etc. The golf trolleys can have scoreboards fixed to the supporting shaft or portions thereof for the golf players to score on the scoreboards.
A heretofore known scoreboard, referring to FIG. 5, is fixed to the supporting shaft 10 of a golf trolley, and it is right under the pushing handle 20. Paper can be placed on the scoreboard 30 for the golf player to score thereon.
However, it is found that the above said scoreboard has an undesirable feature; the scorekeepers or golf players have to squat down or bend their waiste to score on the scoreboard because when the golf trolley stands still on the ground, the scoreboard will stay substantially vertical. Consequently, the scorekeepers or golf players would have pains in the loins and back.